1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in particular to a motor vehicle part and to a method for manufacturing this part.
2. Description of the Related Art
The customization of motor vehicles is an aspect which is of increasing importance among vehicle users and potential buyers.
This customization also relates to the esthetic appearance of the vehicles. The configurators proposed on Internet web sites of most motor vehicle manufacturers are good examples. In addition to the choice of vehicle color, it is possible to add chrome plated beads in various positions. It is also possible to differentiate the vehicle through the visual aspect obtained by the daytime light function, this function constituting a true visual signature enabling a vehicle type or a make to be easily identified.
These vehicle customization possibilities lead to a very large number of possible combinations, thereby generating heavy logistical and stock constraints. Nevertheless, there is a demand for even more customization of the vehicles, in particular when they are not running. For example, some users customize the headlight bezels. As a reminder, a headlight usually comprises a housing cooperating with a protective lens to house a light source associated with a reflector. A bezel is generally arranged between the lens and the reflector to mask the components of the projector arranged behind the reflector and the portions of the housing which would be visible during the movements of the reflector provoked by the range correction system. The bezel may have a not inconsiderable surface area. It is possible to customize them visually.
Known solutions thus consist in gluing onto the bezel labels that are visible from the outside and that carry a pattern. The labels are glued during the manufacturing of the headlight, typically before its lens is sealed. These solutions present a drawback in terms of reliability. As it happens, over time, because of the high amplitude thermal cycles and the inevitable ingress of moisture due to the operation of the headlight, the labels have a tendency to become unglued which may prove prejudicial if they block the light source or worse, if they ignite on contact with the latter.
Other solutions provide for the etching of the bezels by means of dedicated tools. For each pattern, tools have to be produced. Since these tools represent a significant investment, these solutions are not suited to small production runs and induce significant costs.
Other solutions consist in marking the bezels by laser. The time to produce each bezel and the selling cost are prohibitive.
Thus, the known technical solutions do not therefore allow for a great deal of customization of the vehicles parts, such as the headlight bezels, for small and medium production runs, while keeping costs limited.